


Next time

by es_nieselt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/es_nieselt/pseuds/es_nieselt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы сможем сделать лучше, говорит Эрен.<br/>Больше.<br/>И Леви не может отказаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991066) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> *CCTV News — китайский новостной телеканал для международной аудитории на английском языке.

В их первый раз Леви напряжен. Они остаются в чересчур большой комнате мотеля, питаясь дешевой едой, куря дорогие сигареты и смотря бюджетный телевизор. 

Это похоже на кино, говорит Эрен.

Совсем не похоже, отвечает ему Леви. 

Но он все равно позволяет ему попробовать выкурить сигарету. 

***

Их второй раз необычен. 

Эрен спрашивает, можно ли ему тоже иметь при себе оружие, когда они надевают маски в темноте. Это не как в их первый раз, не вопрос. Это их второй раз, и это — требование. 

Леви никогда не мог бы сказать нет, поэтому позже он говорит взамен. 

***

Они поднимаются и тяжело дышат, как только ушли достаточно далеко. И Леви чувствует, что будто проглотил собственное сердце, однако он не уверен, от адреналина ли это или же Эрен сжимает его руку так же сильно, как и быстро они бежали. 

Они оба хороши. 

***

Третий раз Эрена совсем не такой, как первый или второй. 

Когда он надевает маску, то в этот раз Леви видит перемену. 

Эрен просто ребенок, о чем Леви надо напоминать себе, когда тот толкал машину. 

Леви не может больше ждать, и он поджигает сигарету. Эрен просит дать ему затянуться, и в этот раз он не кашляет. 

В следующий раз, говорит Эрен. 

В следующий раз? Леви только смотрит на него удивленно. 

***

Руки Эрена больше не дрожат, когда он держит револьвер. 

Он все еще не может заставить себя показать это кому-нибудь еще, но они не дрожат. 

Леви хочет знать, а хорошо ли это. 

И снова между ними появляется это обещание, в следующий раз. 

***

На полу след крови, протянувшийся от дверного проема до ванной комнаты. 

Леви хочется ударить кого-нибудь зубной нитью, и он бормочет, будто заклинание. 

Щенок, щенок, глупый, чертов, щенок, щенок. 

Эрен просто смеется над ним, и Леви вспоминает, что Эрен по-прежнему здесь. 

***

Леви часто слышал, что можно почувствовать, когда достигаешь критического момента. 

Он не знал, что это значило, но тогда он встретил Эрена. 

Что бы кто ни говорил, это можно увидеть и с другими.

И когда Эрен сдергивает маску, то можно заметить маниакальное мерцание, которого никогда не было прежде. 

И ему надо знать, а хорошо ли это. 

***

Вскоре Эрен становится опасней, чем Леви. 

Когда он надевает маску, то тут же преображается. 

Леви читает об этом, о возможностях замещения объекта, связанных с этим. 

Когда Эрен надевает маску, он больше не Эрен. Он Титан. Вор. 

Наиболее ярко Леви видит это после двенадцатого раза. 

Когда Эрен надевает маску, он не человек. 

***

Эрен гуляет с грацией, чего Леви никогда раньше не замечал. 

Его глаза кажутся голодными, словно могли бы проглотить Леви целиком. 

Но ему не страшно. Разве что позже. 

Нет, сейчас он оживился, желая этого. 

***

Леви замечает, что его руки не дрожат. 

Пусть и пистолет направлен не на землю, а на лицо матери. 

И Леви нисколько не волновался. 

***

Он видит, что их перестали называть Титан и Солдат, как только они собрали пятьдесят марок. 

В любом случае Бонни и Клайд кажутся гораздо достойней, и в картине, которой пользуются, они держатся за руки.

Ему бы хотелось иметь копию. 

***

Кажется, Эрена совсем не волнуют новости. 

Просто выключи их, он говорит. 

Но Леви замирает. 

Не хочешь узнать? спрашивает он, но уже заранее знает ответ. 

Это не имеет никакого значения. 

***

На диване они сидят рядом друг с другом. 

В следующий раз, это загадочное высказывание возвращается, но на этот раз его боле. 

Мы сделаем больше, настаивает он. 

И Леви никогда не знал, как сказать нет, поэтому позже он говорит взамен. 

***

Леви может сказать, что Эрен еще не соответствует требованиям. 

Максимум, которого он достиг, не достаточен. Он тусклый, стандартный. 

И Леви кажется, что может услышать их в грезах Эрена. 

Выстрелы. 

***

Они перестают быть известны как Бонни и Клайд после первого случая с камерой. 

Когда Эрен прикасается к его губам через пластмассовые маски в фальшивом поцелуе, им дают новое имя, Любовники. 

***

Их популярность растет. 

Леви осознает это, когда они целуются в первый раз. 

Эрен — это Эрен. Без маски. Однако все тот же голод по-прежнему с ним. 

Возможно, когда он надевает собственную маску, Леви поймет этот взгляд. 

Но руки Эрена скользят по его бокам, и он не против быть съеденным заживо. 

***

Они начинают целоваться около CCTV*.

В начале это выглядит как шутка, но Леви с каждым разом нравится все больше и больше. 

Интересно, чувствует ли Эрен нечто подобное. 

***

Леви может услышать, как Эрен плачет по ночам, и тот это знает. 

Они мчатся к краю, несутся к Земле. 

Он знает, что ему следует остановить это, отступить, убежать вместе с Эреном. Но он не может. 

***

Они в других магазинах, в других лицах, в других местах. Но Эрен принимает это предвзято. 

Он истекает кровью, и Леви видит его покачивание. 

Тело находится за прилавком. И это совершенно иначе. 

Прежде они никогда не заходили так далеко. 

Пора начинать задавать вопросы — Ты В Порядке? — когда он видит его. 

Во рту Эрен держит револьвер, а на его шее — слезы. 

Леви целует его около оружия и шепчет, ты в порядке, ты в порядке, мы в порядке. 

***

Они собирают сотню слишком быстро. 

Нам следует отпраздновать это, говорит Эрен. Он снова сидит на коленях Леви, подобно коту, гибкому и смертоносному. 

Нам следует спрятаться, возражает Леви. 

Без проблем, отвечает Эрен, и кресло опрокидывается назад с мелодичным смехом. 

***

Леви бежит, его руки за ручьями шрамов, за обнаженным торсом Эрена. 

И дышат они так, будто бегут от работы. 

Леви знает, Эрен по-прежнему там, внутри. 

***

Однажды он смеется. 

Леви клянется на сто пятьдесят марок, что никогда не слышал свой смех. 

Он напевный и высокий, не как у Эрена. 

***

Больше, говорит Эрен. 

Не потом – сейчас, повторяет он. 

Леви не знает, как сказать нет, поэтому, да, он выдыхает взамен. 

***

Они снова бегут, чуть ли не задыхаются. 

Их ноги бьются об тротуара слишком сильно, и Леви кажется, что их кости сломаются через плоть на асфальте. 

Голубом и красном, резко-желтом. 

Прежде они никогда не стояли напротив рядом с этим. 

Краем глаза Леви может увидеть слезы на шее Эрена, но его глаза улыбаются. 

***

Мы пройдем через это, Эрен говорит уверенно. 

Мы сбежим вместе. 

Они сжимают руки друг друга, и круг вокруг них сжимается. 

Они добираются до банды Эрена, задыхаются. Вместе. 

Леви во второй раз целует Эрена около револьвера. На их языках кровь, а на зубах — медь.

***

Стойте на месте, кричат им, но они не слышат. 

Вместе, выдыхает Эрен. 

В следующий раз, отвечает Леви. 

Леви чувствует кровь возлюбленного прежде, чем собственную, и последнее, что он видит, — его голодные глаза.


End file.
